


Another Day With You

by AlecWrites



Series: Valentine's Kisses 2020 [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22882168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites
Summary: Yamaguchi is approaching consciousness. He’s able to recognize the heavyweight beside him. The heat, and the soft breath from that of his lover. He’s able to recognize the hard frame and rigid muscles that his fingertips are gliding across effortlessly across Wakatoshi’s skin. The muscle of a man is soundly asleep. Only taking in short inhales of breath when he feels Tadashi’s finger touch him in sensitive areas.
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Valentine's Kisses 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633693
Kudos: 100





	Another Day With You

**Author's Note:**

> Day 11: Morning kisses that are exchanged before either person opens their eyes, kissing blindly until their lips meet in a blissful encounter.

Another warm morning filled with the comfort of a white duvet. The main reason Toshi doesn’t allow Yamaguchi to eat in bed. Their bodies are warm. They are not connected, not yet at least. The two of them are sleeping. If they woke up right now and opened their eyes they would be facing each other. They would be able to see how the light cascades onto their faces from the window. The bright morning sun shining against their matte gray curtains, and creating a dim glow throughout the rest of the room.

Yamaguchi is approaching consciousness. He’s able to recognize the heavyweight beside him. The heat, and the soft breath from that of his lover. He’s able to recognize the hard frame and rigid muscles that his fingertips are gliding across effortlessly across Wakatoshi’s skin. The muscle of a man is soundly asleep. Only taking in short inhales of breath when he feels Tadashi’s finger touch him in sensitive areas. 

Yamaguchi’s eyes aren’t even open yet, his fingers are just tracing the lines of Wakatoshi’s face from muscle memory. The dip of his nose, the curve of his mouth. The wide shell of his ears. A mold, a vision of the man he fell in love with. Laying beside him, not with someone else. He’s Yamaguchi’s, not anyone else’s. The thought brings a smile to his face. 

It’s clear now, in the way that Wakatoshi’s hands find Tadashi’s hips and pull him closer than he’s awake now. It’s clear in the change in Ushijima’s breathing. And the way a gentle smile meets his lips. Neither of them can tell that the other is smiling. Sleepiness is still evident on both of their bodies, refusing to open their eyes and let the morning sun awaken them. They would rather lay here together forever and sleep. Sleep together, lie together never to be apart. 

Or maybe that was just the theme of today. Loveday. A celebration for feelings and an emotion so strong it’s almost impossible to control yourself with the one you care for. Confessing, loving, caring, expressing appreciation. Anything goes because there are many forms of love. 

The love that Yamaguchi and Ushijima share, is a big one. A love was each person would die and sacrifice for the other. Something people believe can only be reached once a person passed 40, but it’s true for them. Their love can almost be defined as blind yet unconditional. Yamaguchi moves his hand gentle across Ushijima’s face. Caressing the skin of his cheek, feeling it’s warmth. He can feel Ushijima smiling by the curve of his lips. Yamaguchi rests his hand on Ushijima cheek and leans toward him for a kiss. He completely missed his mouth, kissing his nose instead. Ushijima tries as well, kissing Yamaguchi’s eyelid. It’s Tadashi’s turn once again when his soft lips land on Ushijima’s eyebrow. They don’t want to open their eyes, they want to savor each moment, of blindness to remember and contribute every muscle to memory. 

Finally, they kiss, they reach one another’s lips and the feeling is joyful. They settle into a small gentle kiss of bliss, expressing every emotion through the simple motion of their lips. Holding nothing back from one another, and returning each other love one-hundred percent. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> USHIYAMA!!! Kudos and comments are appreciated!!


End file.
